


Mafia vs. vampire story

by PetrifiedRose



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrifiedRose/pseuds/PetrifiedRose
Summary: when the mafia of Salem hit the hay for the night, one of their members is attacked! what will he do now? find out! once you read the story :)





	Mafia vs. vampire story

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little old idea I had today and decided to make it my first ever story on Archive :)
> 
> hope ya like it

The Salem night was cold, yet the fireplace of our Godfather's house warmed all the visitors. tonight Clair the consort, Dave the mafioso, and I were huddle up around Nickolas our godfather waiting for orders. me and Dave talked about recent events, what with all the commotion about vampires as well as a serial killer on the loose in town. now the serial killer I could believe since this town has basically been in subtle chaos for quite some time, tonight isn't the only night that the rusted iron and worn wood of Salem had seen its share of crime, but the vampires are another story. rumor has it that vampires, risen undead who feast on the blood of the living, have been Turning towns people into them. I'm not a believer in the super natural, but something odd has been going on with that vigilante. he would seek out at night with bags full of garlic and wood stakes to random people home's. Dave has noticed this and said maybe he is just going crazy from shooting that guy the other week. as we talked I turned my head to see Clair standing next to The Godfather, bootlicking I bet.  
Me and Dave's conversation was ended once The Godfather hushed us. "as you may know, their have been rumors circulating about vampires. know I may sound crazy to say this but, the rumors are true. how do I know this? well the other night we lost contact with our dear framer, he has not come to any of our meetings, yet he is always at the day time town meetings, so he isn't dead. something had gotten to him, but I did not know what until the other night when the vigilante killed him. the framer's will said something as if it were a message from a cult. his skin was grey and his teeth, sharp. our dear friend had been converted into a creature of the night. my heart is filled with sorrow for our fallen friend, but we can't let this sway us, we must continue our work." From their Clair, in her red dress showing tons of skin, whispered something in The Godfather's ear. I turned to Dave, a frightened look on his face, but I knew he would continue with the job, he would do anything for The Godfather. after Clair backed off, the old man continued. "If any of you are attacked and bitten by a vampire, you must kill yourself by piercing your heart, or go to the vigilante's home. I'm sure he would be more than happy to lend you a hand."  
And with that we received our assignments and left the old wooden house. after the research of my target, I was sure that I'd found the sherif. heading back home. rustling behind me was heard. turning quickly nothing was behind me, but something was obviously following me. finally I arrived at home. slamming the door and locking it behind me, I went to my working desk to pice together the pieces I had about my mysterious man who I believe to be the sherif. suddenly a loud knock at the door woke me from my trance, and I stoped working immediately. I stepped outside to find the good doctor standing their.  
"you need something?" I told him, tired and wanting to finish my job.  
"yes, I need something, it's quite urgent." he told me with panic, his thick German accent making me have to decipher his words.  
"then spit it out, I don't have all night." I told him.  
"actually" he said, fangs erupting from his mouth, "you do have all night!" the doctor had transformed into a terrifying beast, his skin turning grey. his eyes glowing orange and getting more hungry looking.  
The beast lunged at me, grabbing by neck and piercing it. Crimson liquid oozed from the holes in my neck. a sharp and cold pain filled my body. Tearing him away from my body, reaching into my coat, and pulling out my revolver I took a shot at the monster. Thunder crashed through the air. faint lights flickered and died as the bullets left my gun. the Good doctor with his new found abilities dogged my streaks of silver with ease. until suddenly while trying to doge my bullets he ran into a stray miss fire. The beast let out a screech that sounded as if someone had ten plates and ten forks, scraping them together. it dropped to it's knees, blood dripping out the side of it's arm where I hit it. finally he stood again, his orange eye burning brighter than the sun itself. with one swift movement he grabbed me and said in the most demonic voice iv'e ever heard "any last words, sheep?" looking around I picked up a relatively thick stick and said "go to hell and tell the devil I'm coming for him next." just as he was about to chop my he'd off with his razor sharp claws, I stabbed him in the heart. orange blood oozed from the puncture. and with one last ear piercing screech, he fell and died.  
adrenaline filled every vain in my body. then I realized that if I don't act quick ill become a monster myself. walking to the center of town I stood on the hanging post platform, stick in hand and I wrote my last words on a stray pice of paper. I was tired, so very tired. I had worked for The Godfather my whole life and now I taking my own so I don't betray him. well, no time to stall. I took my last breath then I jabbed the stick into the same spot witch killed the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, if ya'll enjoyed this little thingy it would help if you posted your opinion in the comment box.
> 
> also I plan to write a full on chapter story about a different game, but if you want some more Town of Salem short stories, I would be more than happy to write some :P
> 
> thank you and have a good one,  
> ~PetrifiedRose :)


End file.
